


Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly went on between Alec and Magnus while Isabelle and Simon were talking in that well-known scene in the Hall of Accords? Spoilers for City of Glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

I manoeuvred my way through the crowd, not-so-gently pushing past people, though careful not to interrupt runes being drawn, my eyes locked on his. He looked surprised, and I couldn't really blame him; I probably looked pretty manic, ploughing towards him. Swerving around a Shadowhunter woman Marking a Faerie woman with long tresses of flowers for hair, I finally made it to Magnus, who was staring at me with wide eyes. "Alec," he began, and I grinned at him.

"You're a warlock," I informed him, sounding a bit of an idiot. He gave me a look that suggested he was worried for my sanity.

"Yes…" he replied slowly, as if talking to a small child.

"I'm a Shadowhunter," I continued. I vaguely noticed Clary standing a few feet away, watching us with an amused expression on her face, and a Cheshire grin at her lips. I bet she was loving this.

"And…" Magnus said, drawing the word out expectantly, bright green cat's eyes confused. I had to admit, he looked strange without any sort of make-up on his face. I imagined he looked like that first thing in the morning, before he'd had the chance to doll himself up for the day. I hoped I'd get the chance to find out, one day.

"You're a warlock, and I'm a Shadowhunter. Perfect team for Clary's rune," I added, a slight hint of mischief crossing my face as Magnus' eyes widened, his mouth forming a small 'o' shape.

"Are you asking what I think you're asking?" he questioned tentatively. I nodded, still grinning.

"Partner me?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me like he didn't dare believe he'd heard right.

"Excuse me?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Partner me? Please? I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have by my side," I told him truthfully. His eyes went, if possible, even wider as he understood the implications of what I just said.

"What about Jace?" he blurted. For once, my grin didn't falter.

"What about him?" I asked. Jace had been right when he'd told me I didn't really love him. When he'd first said it, I hadn't wanted to believe him; I had been in love with him for years, surely I knew what I wanted? But then I thought about it, after he left. I thought about why I'd froze when he told me to kiss him. After all, I'd dreamed about doing just that countless times. But given the actual opportunity, I couldn't do it. It made my stomach turn a little, and not in the good way. I closed my eyes and all I saw were cat's eyes and glittery lips, black hair in perpetual spikes and that cocky little grin that told everyone watching that yes, he knew how damn hot he was. I remembered the moment Clary showed everyone what she could do, creating that glamour rune. I wasn't stupid, I knew it showed people who they loved most in the world. I saw him standing there, all glitter and rainbows, and knew there was no going back.

"I can't be with you unless I know that you won't go running to him every time," Magnus told me, his voice barely louder than a whisper, nearly lost in the clamour of the hall. But I heard him and frowned, taking a step closer and resting my hands lightly on his hips. I knew that at any moment, my mom and dad could look up and see us standing like that, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd meant it when I told him I'd introduce him to my family. Hell, I'd introduce him to the whole damn Clave if it meant he would stay.

"I'm not going to go running to Jace," I declared firmly, my eyes staring straight into his. "You once told me I had to make a choice; you or him. Well, Magnus, this is me, making my choice. And I'm choosing you. I'm not in love with Jace, I know that now. He helped me realise who I was really in love with." I swear, if Magnus' eyes went any wider, they'd fall out of his skull. He was looking at me like I'd just told him Christmas was coming early, whilst roasting Chairman Meow over the fire. So confused, poor guy.

"Alec, I… are- are you serious?" he asked me, disbelief in his voice. I chuckled slightly. The unflappable Magnus Bane reduced to a stuttering mess, because of me. It was weird, but not in a bad way. He was cute when he stuttered.

"Completely serious. I'm in love with you, Magnus Bane, and I don't care how many people tell us we can't be together because I'm a Shadowhunter and you're a Downworlder, because none of them know what the hell they're talking about. So, what do you say? Be my partner?" I repeated, unable to keep the wide grin off my face. I held out my hand to him, palm up, and he glanced down at it.

"Always," he replied strongly, placing his hand on top of mine and lacing our fingers together, squeezing my hand as his eyes rose to meet mine. I laughed breathlessly, my hand shaking a little as I fumbled for my stele, concentrating on tracing Clary's Alliance rune on the back of Magnus' palm. The hand holding the stele was, amazingly, steady, and I felt him grip tighter at the slight sting of the Mark. It stood out starkly against his pale skin, like a jet-black tattoo. When I had finished, I looked up at him.

"Last chance to back out," I told him with a weak grin. He smiled back, shaking his head.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you're stuck with me now," he informed me with a wink. I chuckled, before bowing my head to concentrate on drawing the partner rune on my own hand. My hair fell into my eyes, and I flicked my head slightly, trying to get it out of the way. When it fell back, I tried to ignore it, biting my lip in concentration as I tried to see past the dark fringe. Just then, I felt a hand push it back, out of the way, and glanced up to see Magnus, a soft smile on his face as he pushed my fringe back, his fingers brushing my forehead and sending warm tingles to the skin. I grinned at him, finishing the Mark with a small flourish. It didn't look so out of place on my hand, but I was a Shadowhunter – I was born to be Marked.

Magnus moved his hand, sliding it down to cup my cheek. Our Marked hands were still joined, and I felt mine burning slightly. My body felt like my blood had turned to fire, burning hot and fast through my veins, the power giving me an adrenalin rush like no other. Wow, was this what Magnus felt on a regular basis? No wonder he was so happy all the time. "Whoa," I murmured, revelling in the euphoric feeling. I didn't know how much of it was the new partnership, or how much was the fact that I'd finally told Magnus how I felt about him, but whatever it was, I never wanted it to fade. "Power rush." Magnus snickered.

"You okay?" he asked amusedly. I nodded.

"Yeah, just… whoa. You?" I asked. His thumb stroked my cheek, and the tingles returned. I found myself moving even closer to him, so close our breath mingled.

"Never better, sweetheart." He paused, his brow furrowing, before looking back to me. "What about your family? The Clave?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Who cares what they think?" I retorted. I was past hiding who I was to please the Clave, and as for my family, it was just mom and dad who didn't know. If they loved me, they would accept me for who I was.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Magnus whispered.

"I'll be hurt more by being apart from you," I insisted. He smiled slightly at that, before it faded, his expression serious as he looked into my eyes.

"I'm not messing around, Alec. If you do this… there's no going back," he warned me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes exasperatedly. Was he _trying_ to get me to back out? I knew that, if I wanted, he would accept the partnership as just that, and go back to carrying out our relationship hidden away, my dirty secret that I didn't dare tell. But I didn't want that anymore. I was eighteen, and man enough to accept the fact that no amount of hiding would change the fact that I was gay, and in love with a Downworlder.

"I'm not messing around either, Magnus. You want me to prove I'm serious about this? About us? Okay then." With those words I finally bridged the gap between us, pressing my lips to his fiercely, determined to show him exactly how I felt with that kiss. He stood there, stunned, as my arms wrapped tightly around his waist, drawing him as close as possible. His eyes were wide in shock, and I grinned into the kiss, my hand sliding into his hair. That seemed to prompt him into action, and he began to kiss back just as passionately. His hand held my cheek, the other gripping my hip, and I would have given anything for the ability to hold my breath forever, if only so I never had to stop kissing him.

I could practically feel all the pairs of eyes on us, as the hall descended into a hush of whispers. I couldn't make out any of it, but it was probably along the lines of 'a Shadowhunter and a warlock?' and 'two men together? How disgraceful!' or such things. I didn't care, though. I didn't know what it was about Magnus, but whenever I was around him, all my shyness, my low-self esteem, it all seemed to vanish. The Angel Raziel himself could have appeared in the hall right there and then, and I wouldn't have given a crap.

Eventually, though, we had to stop. We were running out of oxygen, and the constant burn of incredulous stares on my back only reminded me that we were about to go to war. Damn. We broke apart, panting slightly, and I looked to Magnus, trying desperately not to turn my eyes to the crowd of shocked people. His hair was ruffled where I'd run my hand through it, his lips were swollen, and his face was flushed, his vertical pupils dilated in lust. God, he was stunning. "I love you," I told him, voice low and husky. His lips twitched in a grin.

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I think you may have outed yourself," he added wryly. I snorted.

"No, really?" I retorted dryly. "I don't care. Was gonna happen sooner or later," I reasoned with a shrug, slipping my hand into his as I turned to Clary, who was beaming widely, like the cat who got the canary. "Where do you need us?" I asked, immediately switching back into 'Shadowhunter mode'.

"Wherever you can help. Magnus, if you can get the Portal sorted so we can start sending people through?" she asked, and Magnus nodded beside me. She grabbed his arm as he made to leave, stopping him. "I'm really happy for you two. You deserve each other, y'know?" she told us sincerely. I grinned at her. I had to admit, while I disliked her at first, she'd grown on me. Jace's sister or not, she had become a friend over these past few months. And now she knew she was definitely not Jace's sister, I got the feeling I'd be seeing a lot more of her in the future.

"Thanks, Clary," I replied, equally as honest. I glanced to Magnus, who was smiling. He liked Clary, too.

"Back to work, then," Magnus declared. He kissed me on the cheek, and I snickered, giving him a proper kiss on the lips.

"I'm coming with you. Fighting side-by-side, remember?" I told him, holding up our joined hands to show the black Marks on the backs of our palms. He grinned at me.

"Right. Let's go, then, sweetheart. See you later, Clary. Good luck," he told her. She smiled at him.

"You too, both of you. I want to see you come out of this alive, you hear?" she replied. Magnus gave her a playful salute.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a cheeky wink, before tugging on my hand and leading me off towards the Portal. I chuckled to myself, shaking my head. Magnus was insane, but damn me if I didn't love him for it.


End file.
